Liste d'épisodes de la Saison 1
Les épisodes de la Saison 1 de Commissariat central. Ces épisodes n'ont actuellement pas d'ordre précis avant une possible sortie en DVD. Épisodes # Épisode 1 # Self défense / Technique de sniper / Les petits mouchoirs et chocolat # Check / Dix sur dix / Élargisseur de tennis / On m'a kidnappé cette nuit # Feu sacré / Pratique illégale / La démo du ventilo # N. Yohann P.D. / Le subterfuge de la panne / Tu # À la carte / Pitre pocket / Point à la liste # Salomon / Les reliques / Deuxième degré # Intervention abusée / Ascenseur ou escalier / Vive la crise / Direct live # Jolis tirs, Francky / The game / Bye / L'interview de Vince # Réseaux sociaux / Talons aiguilles / Modern talkie / Se photographier la tronche # Punition / Tu dors, là / Bollywood # La grande ope / L'écologie, la priorité / Tu n'envahis pas mon espace # Un père et passé / T'es de la police ? / Family business # Dactylo / Je lui ai tout pris / Fast food trash / Pas de planque # Le bluff Célestin / Crème pour les mains / Mon père ce zéro # La sirène / Statue de bronze / Holster game # La tomate / Saint-Valentin / Oublie # Gouter pétante / Les tongs / Oreille sélective # Garder un secret / Attention enfants / Blague de beauf # Rouge et bottes en cuir / JFK / Police stories # Sous contrôle / Plup fiction / Picoolo / Tir au flan # Cellules au fan / Cadenas / Échelles de valeur # Le village dans les nuages / Ça fait mal / Dis-moi Bernard don d'organe / Service continu # Seau d'eau entre mecs / Peur de manquer / Une impression de déjà-vu # Paquets vides / Tu me présentes pas ? / CGT # Trente secondes pour vivre / 11 ans et toutes ses dents / Points communs / L'agenda # Depuis le début / Mexican standoff / Just do it # Les conseils de tonton Bernard / Parfum de vérité / La chorale # Un deux trois soleil / Si j'étais pas là / CB / Cohésion de groupe # Le panneau / Téléphone arabe / Hot case # Viande à chier / Harmonica / Un léger doute / Ne quittez pas # Il en a vu d'autres / Carton vide / Varadero # Pin-pon / L'agresseur poilu / Discret / Taz # C'est pas du cliché / Le négociateur / Bugs Bunny / On fait les comptes # La glissade / Les visiteurs / Pour un flirt avec toi # C'est pas du cinéma / Fouette cocher / Top départ / La craspouille # Workflow / Fort Chabrol / Respectueux # Neuf mois / Dis-moi Bernard le placard / Kafla is not dead # Inès perd et... / Awareness / Meilleure blague / Moi mioche et méchant # Le téléphone bleu / Intox / Nuit d'ivresse # Chat noir / Toi, moche et méchant / L'hypnose / Footing # Phone game / Made in America / L'étourdi / Tout rater # Le prolongement de la main / Cambriolage maison / La course en sac / La main verte # Besoin de repos / Lampe directionnelle / Sexe, mensonges et vidéo / La parade amoureuse # La fille du samedi soir / Coucou / Les dieux du taf / Minion # Le mandat / Le maître-chien / Les petits mouchoirs et chocolat # Pack premium / Le remake / Dans 10 ans / Avocate amarrée # L'Audi RS8 / Joke / Je te demande jamais rien # L'alibi de Yohann / À la trace / Montée en grade # Le mur des lamentables actions / Le neveu / La crème de la crème / Le pickpocket étonné # United color / Des billets très doux / La malbouffe # La femme d'à côté / Résistes, prouves que tu existes / Perruque et moustache / Canal 2 # Vie de couple / Le racisme ordinaire / Sur livraison / Face to façade # Les chiffres / Pas là / L'excès de vitesse # Le portrait robot / La politesse / L'aventure, c'est l'aventure / Répétition générale # Classe très mannequin / Le casque anti-bruits / L’œil au beurre noir / Le copiste # Pousse-toi / Vas-y raconte / Le grand soir # Le justif de mon pays / Plaintes routinières / Démo / Les cochons # Les OGM / Traitement de faveur / Descente chez les mafieux / Le fils à papa # Technique de rupture / On va faire ça / Madame propre # Flip / Rue des témoins / Chorale # La tasse d'Inès / Discrétion absolue / Avocat comique d'office # Gilet / Shark / À découvert # Backroom / Les faux billets / Soutifs / Ze voyeur # Le roi des dons / En avoir ou pas / Laser / Y'a de la zumba dans l'air # Suprême N.M.M / Le pot de départ / Le photomaton / Insulte point # Un café, l'addition / La famille Bélier / Légal le goût # La broche / Harcèlement textuel / Tu t'épiles # Michel for ever / Les bons côtés / No slip # Quand ça veut pas imprimer / Coup de sabot / Le rituel / La passion alimentaire # Interrogatoire surprise / L'identification / Préjugés # L'addition / Sous-entendu / Mise en situation / Seul 2 # Le respect s'perd / Magie croit pas / Premier chapitre # Pionce / Tribu à zéro / Point SMS # Service pressing / Indice de manning / 100% pur sport / Un bon pédiatre # Grille / Alerte enlèvement / C'est qui qui gagne ? / Meurtrière Saint-Valentin # Naissance d'un mythe / L'enfant pas gâté / Square Maurice Thorez # Matin chagrin # La boulette / Hasta luego mon coco / Fifty fifty / L'exhibitionniste # La grosse arrestation / Comme un parfum / Sans contrefaçons # Les vers du nez / Bip bip de menottes / Coup pas bleu / Comment t'as connu Francky ? # Question de bon goût / Le doute / Agresseuse / Super week-end # Christian Diop / Castaignede junior / Banana spleen # Le portefeuille / Plaquage au sol / Querelles de clocher # Les vacances / Concurrence déloyale / Lendemain de fête # À l'américaine / Hardrock assez / Magie / La cible # Le groupe à bas / Le meilleur des coéquipiers / Dans le 1000 / Jo la classe # Protection rapprochée / Trop prévisible / Joue-la comme Zizou / Une chance au tirage # Sauce tard tard / Tatoo / La vengeance est un plat # On m'a volé mon alliance / But du jeu / Game of trône # Démarrage matinal / Tu vois, fils / Travail d'équipe # Plaidoyer pour une pizza / Shame on you / Sous mes yeux # Les R.G / Un peu de musique / Le régime parfait # Ringue / Imitation / C'est de la bombe # L'antivol / Carrément oui / Effet de surprise / Les soutif passent le bac # Pirates / Qui ne saute pas / Y a de l'eau dans les tuyaux # Stop ou encoche / La page Facebook de Jocelyne / Incognito # Protéger et serveuse / La tenue / L'effet sacré / Hot tchat # Dans la tête de Francky / Chouquettes / City vice # Gym très tonique / Le pire rencard ever / Le fils de son ami / Attaque psychologique # Les affaires non-classées / Spontanéité / Ivre mort / Clic # Y'a pas le feu / L'hôpital / Poil de trop / Code international # Mémoire vive / Chabrol / Super sandwich # Pleure sur la ville / Ça se passe comme ça / Le grand banditisme # Papy brassard / Gueule de bois / Mécano # Devinette / Control date / Les seins qui glacent # Ça ne tient qu'à un fil / Comme une madeleine / Répliques / Money time # À poil et à vapeur / Note à benêt / J'ai pas quinze ans # Le choix du roi / L'âge de grâce / Le détecteur de mensonges # Le bonnet de bain / Usure passion / La maison ne fait plus crédit # Bonnes consignes / Changement de programme / Les pieds dans le plat car... # Fragrance / Tu réponds pas / Le discours # Point à point / Perte et tracas / Danse avec les jalouses # Numéro 23 / Le faux cil et le marteau / Savoir dire non / Bonnes consignes # La blague de trop / Papa poulet / Tirage de tête # On avait dit pas la tête / Rangement / Manif de bobos # Un crime dans la tête / Le patient français / Jeune et pas joli # Le couteau / Love alibi / Tel un crocodile # La pizza / La discrète / Journal intime # Le supporter / Fragrances carcérales / Le caméléon / Noël au balcon # La mère qu'on voit danser / Super jumelles / Alcooliques anonymes # Petit Robert / Témoin sur la table / Dossiers urgents # Sans tain / Opération jogging / Partir du bon pied # Les apparences / Les mailles diamant / Ce soir je serai le plus beau # Boire ou boire / Vol et sentiments / Coup de fil amoureux # Les pros de l'info / Aux abois / Tchin / Nuit oui nuit non # Le double de moi / Affaire quasi classée / Au naturel # Le réconfort / Cheveux en pointe / Les risques du métier # Le château de cartes / Les aventures de... / Le dernier empereur # Bide ou pas bide / Le mensonge ne paie pas / Perdre deux amis # Réunion préparatoire / Un bon conseil / Braguetti # Ex machina / Désolée / Mine un peu personnelle / Sexe fort # Duo de choc / Chauffarde / Louis la Brocante # Ticket svp / Pas du tout trop / Le chant des clients # Je l'ai appelé / Full contact / La simule à fond / Haut les fringues # Dis-moi Bernard la porte / Courage fuyons / Liaisons dangereuses # Le peureux / Abdallah / Prise de sang / Fille sur-surveillée # Saint Martin / Périmé / Beaucoup trop # Dans quelle étagère / Le respect s'perd / Méthode CIA # Le grand spectacle / Dans le mille / L'enquéquête / Papa Québec # En voiture Audrey / Imitapeur / La paire de jumelles # Plus un bruit plus un mot / Professeur Audrey / Al resto # Coup de pression / La galette / Noël, fameux Noël / Adapter son langage # Everybody / Le guetteur / Une table pour deux # Le grand discours / Dis-moi Bernard pyromane / Cobaye volontaire # Les repas du dimanche midi / De quoi je me mêle / Le neveu papillon / Femmes à lunettes, femme à menottes # Ménage de printemps / Cozi Vs Morsini / Enquête de lait # Un homme et une flamme / Si je peux me permettre / L'imagerie des enfants # Pas mon truc / Tea time / L'arbre généalogique / The Voice # Ardeur / Avec les encouragements de Jocelyne / Petite popotte / Prêt pour la manif # C'est mieux à 3 / La baguette ouverte / Week-end # J'ai tout vu / On m'a volé ma CB / L'overdose # Film sandwich / Fils de / En double exemplaire / Technique de Navajo # Crise de nerfs / Fais-moi confiance / Suspense # Passe aveugle # Le mur du con / Dis-moi Bernard le chien / Côtes-du-Rhône bouchonné # Réglage / Porte de Montreuil / Rassures-moi Francky les renforts / Bureau modèle # Francky Luke / La brise de mer / Seul en taule # La grosse boule / La poursuite infernale / Une petite chouquette # Les pétards / Insulte suprême / Palpable / Opération détox # EDF / À l'arrière / Jean Martin # 1 2 3 sanction / Au-dessus d'un nid / Americano pipo # GIPN / Le sac à main / Démo crasse # Poule de cristal / Silence ça tourne / Pigeon man # Code pain / Boîte à tu / Conseiller conjugal # Campann est là / Questions existentielles / Le café americano / Classe mannequin # Les prunes / Intouchables / L'entente cordiale # La communauté indienne / Sincères félicitations / Pervers narcissique # Basic instinct / Rouler bourrer / Le paysan # 5h58 / Vocation / Menottes à domicile / Garden party # Crime crapuleux / Go ou pas go / 30% / Full force # Le syndicaliste / Pas facile / Testament / Plaisir de la chasse # The social network / Non mais c'est Francky / Sri lankais # Lunettes infrarouges / Campanella mène l'enquête / Marabout # Fatal oubli / Opération rasoir / Sortir un jour / The vert de rage # Blind test / Out of Africa / Sur un coup de tête # Le tableau du mal / On peut perdre de 15 cartes / Hypersensible # Les clefs de 12 / C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? / Les souvenirs / Vis ma vie # Pair ou impair / Monsieur propre / Cadeau personnalisé / Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? # Interpellation éléphant / 2 de couple sans barreur / La leçon / Clignotant # Cop 22 / L'attache-case départ / Juste lui et moi # Nie en bloc / Check-up / L'accrochage / L'employée du mois Catégorie:Saison 1